Rules
problems to solve -being good or bad in stats is very distinct, and affects huge overreaching areas of gameplay -emphasized flat bonuses, with overly high percentages -both not enough/too much specificity, too many attributes/stats have niche uses rather broad reaching multi-build enabling effects. Not enough specificity and compelling effects in background and differences within class and race. Character Concept Your character was born from the Infinite Dream and now lives somewhere in the collection of worlds that make up physical reality, called the dream cradle. When choosing a character to enter the dream cradle, there are a number of factors you decide that have influenced your life. You should choose your race, then consider the magical alignment they were born under, their age, what they focus their life on, as well as what they've been involved with in the past. Each of these is outlined in detail below. You may also have specific individuals or places they are familiar with. These will guide you on how you interact with the various species and environments you will encounter within the dream cradle, as well as being the foundation of your character's in game characteristics and capabilities. Each of these factors is outlined further in the character creation section below, affecting both game play and the foundation of the character you control. You may want to consider how your choices will affect how your character interacts with problems, individuals, environments, and secrets they encounter. . Alignments The alignments describe which foundation of the dream is most closely aligned to your soul. This in turn affects how proficient you are at each form of magic. The details of how alignments are tied to your magical capabilities is outlined under character creation. Order: Magic based on matter creation. Ruled by the goddess Minara. Chaos: Magic based on matter destruction: Ruled by the god Seth. Light: Magic based on energy creation. Ruled by the god Gzaji. Dark: Magic based on energy destruction. Ruled by the goddess Vishu. Souls: Magic based on manipulating living dreams (souls). Ruled by the god Toru. Dreaming: Magic based on manipulating sleeping souls (dreams). Ruled by the god Kuuth. . Playable races There are a number of playable races within the dream cradle, each created by a god of the six affiliations. There are two additional races, certain age groups, and some backgrounds that are playable only in the expanded version which is focused on more powerful, developed characters. Sigmir: Master technologists; weak mutated bodies that rely on technological augmentation to channel magic into immense power. Fariah: World builders who shaped the dream cradle, and can effortlessly manipulate matter. Powerful dreamers capable of inhabiting any matter they desire. Iku: Although weak physically and magically incapable, both their bodies and minds are ceaseless, with incredible recovery abilities and near infinite stamina. Learn much faster due to lack of need to sleep. Arát: The dream collectors who directly serve Seth. They travel between segments of the dream cradle consuming the material world, in an effort to understand the dream. Kandari: Shapeshifter class adept at physical feats and specialized magic. Each marks themselves with tattoos affiliated with their personal magic, tied in part to their primary shifted form. Oraphin: Opulent beings adept at storing and sharing dreams, and extremely sensitive to magical artifacts and beings. Does not breathe. Zerith: Curse resilient bodies that harvest the magic of curses they willingly bear. Can also have adaptable and unique organs. More of one characteristic means less of the other. Mütt: Gigantic bone plated birds that eradicate magic in the environments and creatures around them. Those that leave isolation assume a weak humanoid form, often mistaken for nobility or one demanding the utmost respect. Spirit walker: Ghostly souls resilient to dreaming; can only replenish themselves by harvesting dreams from other beings or objects. Gifted: Artificially constructed dreamers. Capable of wielding immense dreams, but containing a finite non-self replenishing source. . . Themes Themes describe the roles and paths your character has taken over the course of their life. You may choose four themes, either in the present or past. Young: 3 current 1 past Adult:2 current 2 past Elder: 1 current 3 past . Bodyguard: Constantly keeping an eye out for trouble, and skilled at defending others. Prize Fighter: Good at fighting multiple enemies, excellent under pressure and while disabled. Explorer: Intuitive and perceptive of their surroundings. Knows additional language, and possesses bonuses in areas they have explored. Dream interpreter: Excels at guiding the dreams of others. Also skilled at learning magic related subjects. Soldier: Incredibly disciplined and consistent. Has basic anatomical knowledge, and good at squirreling items away. Philosopher: Skilled at controlling multiple or conflicting aspects of the dream. Can aid others to do the same. Historian: Has immense knowledge on rituals, old tech, and gods. Merchant: Always able to find a deal, and can more easily initiate trades for items and information. Engineer (bio): Capable of creating and administering chemical, genetic, and supportive serums. Engineer (mech): Capable of creating and augmenting mechanical technology. Priest: Devoted to a god of the pantheon. Has augmented capabilities in their affiliation, and are close to their chosen god. Nomad: Proficient in many languages and knowledgable of various cultures. Has improved chance of being familiar with new information. Dreamer: Can discover new information through dreaming. Has increased dream capacity and regeneration. Tech Addict: Experiences fewer negatives from tech enhancements. Has increased energy consumption, and more likely to become addicted to tech enhancements. Leader: Gives bonuses to allies, can manipulate flow of battle. Ascetic: Self sufficient. Cannot purchase most items. Has heavy bonuses to affiliations. . Character Creation Races Sigmir Sigmir are the second creation of Minara, city dwellers who rely on technology and collective power to survive and function in their society. Sigmir have historically been engineers and researchers housed in the lower tiers of society. They formed close-knit mob family structures to ensure their safety, which have remained intact following the great war. Since the war, they have emerged as top members of society, possessing the foremost technicians and technologies left over from the war. As a ruling class, they continue to consolidate power, viewing other city dwellers as pawns and obstacles in their long standing rivalry with the Zerith. Occasionally, Sigmir break away from the conglomerate of families that rule most modern cities, but are forced to live in distant lands where they cannot be easily found. . Sigmir are most notable for their wide array of mutations which most heavily affect their senses, many of which are responsible for an incredible ability to study and manufacture technology and structures of the natural world. It is common for Sigmir to augment their mutated bodies with technologies in order to mitigate undesired effects, and to enhance their feeble capabilities to rival the other races. Base Attributes: . Mechanist Upbringing All Sigmir are taught basic magics to discover the nature of their mutation. Select from the list of mutations below and learn the spell associated with uncovering its capabilities. +6 mercantalism, +8 computers, +6 deception or diplomacy Start with one injection node, and one installation port anywhere on your body. . Choose one mechanist perk Bio-Mechanist Sigmir draw their power from technology, having invented and optimized most drugs for the purpose of augmenting their own natural mutations. As a bio-mechanist, you can alter all biologically engineered serums and dream medicine to have altered or additional effects. +1/2/3/5 constitution +1/2/3/4 additional injection nodes; when addicted to dreams, your natural mutation becomes augmented, but will affect you at all times. +2/5/8/12 engineering (bio) . Dream-Mechanist You come from a long line of technologists devoted to imbuing life into mechanical constructs; those who created the first living artifacts. You have focused on successfully imbuing mechanical technologies with souls from the dream. +1/2/3/5 dexterity +1/1/2/3 additional mechanical enhancements with 60/90/105/120% efficiency +2/5/8/12 engineering (mech) + . . . Natural Mutations Each Sigmir has unique mutations that alter an aspect of their body, most often affecting their senses. Sight based: Bird's eye, Telescopic vision, Nanovision, Far sight Sound based: Sense vibrations, Remote listen, Record sound Voice Based: Sound echo, Translator, Body based: Bioluminescent, Smell based: Scent marker (can identify surroundings, useful for blind/smoke/illusion) . Mechanical Augmentations The body of Sigmir naturally reacts to and balances mutations, enabling a much higher burden of magical technology to be adapted. They also begin with one augmentation correlating to their natural mutation. You start with 2 additional technology installment nodes, with 2 more at 25, 50, 75, 100 constitution. . . . . . Iku Iku have remained the weakest and most downtrodden species since the beginning of civilization. They live the shortest lives, and are by far the most populous of any race inhabiting the dream cradle. Despite this, they were considered by Seth to be his most perfect creation, with an open connection to the dream allowing near infinite stamina and unimaginable potential. Before the great war, Iku were cast into a servile role due to their unnatural stamina that can last for days or weeks on end. They lived for many years serving as the foundation of every city, inevitably forcing the first conflicts that emerged. Since the great war, they have continued to suffer under the Sigmir, often treated as servants, prize fighters, and mercenaries. Given the limited paths forward for most Iku living in the city, there has emerged a substantial and far reaching criminal trade headed by Iku across various cities. For the most part this centers around dream injectors, and other technological artifacts from before the great war. The average Iku is unable to compete with other races without the swell of their superior numbers, and large scale tactics based around their unending capabilities. Pick one of the following backgrounds for your Iku character, that distinguishes them to higher capabilities. Each has specific perks based on your power's origin. Warrior of the Undercity Resident from the undercity Prodigy from the mountain hive You have inherited the blessing of one of the ancient gods Seth's disciple -Immense power when controlling their own alignment in bloom. Other . Perpetually Well Rested Iku are always at their best, and can continually focus on any task necessary. +advantage on first attack each battle +2/4/6 initiative . Unceasing Body Three quarters/half/quarter duration on sleep, blind, poison, disease, daze, stun, chill, confuse, +15/25/30 movement +2/7/16 regeneration . Rampant Mind Can only learn to 1.5 time character level (down from 2x) +4/10/18 to learning . . . . . Kandari The Kandari have always been heralds of the land, most commonly residing in forests, mountains, and jungles. Their powers wax and wane as the dream falls in and out of alignment with their affiliation, dictating the power of their altered forms. When residing in their dream cradle, they are capable of altering their body, most commonly fusing with forms from nature they have bonded with throughout their life (wildlife, plants, minerals). . Nature's Heralds Kandari gain a bonus 3/5/7 to 2/3/4 skills while in nature. . Nature's Blessing While residing in your dream cradle (top 3 affiliations) you may change form for up to two days. Once unleashed, you may no longer change the duration. . Oraphin With flowing, towering forms, the oraphin are a sight to behold. Once known for immaculate displays of wealth filled with the dreams of others, few of these artifacts remain, and Oraphin are rarely witnessed throughout the dream. The Oraphin were the second species created in the dream. Together with the Fariah, they erected massive spired cities, both within the sky and on the plains, mountains, and tundra across the expanses of the dream. The Fariah ruled the skies, and the Oraphin everything below, living this way as nobility for much of history predating the great war. Following the war, they have been all but exterminated. There are rumors of spired cities left among the frozen wastelands, as well as the capitol city that fled the war never to be found. . Soul Siphon Oraphin can transfer dreams between any character they have a bond with. This enables attributes dream regeneration/attributes/affiliations to be swapped between bonded individuals. Can trade up to 1/2/3 in each. . Flesh Vessel Start with 3 sockets, and one dream crystal of any affiliation. . Radiance The Oraphin's body is decorated in light filled crystals used to harness connection with the dream. +4/8/12 mercantilism, diplomacy, persuade -6/10/14 stealth and emits soft/normal/bright light . Zerith The zerith have assumed a role as watchdogs of the dream. They are a people driven by duty to the greater dream, and their goddess Vishu. They have historically served as bodyguards, mercenaries, healers, and commanders of armies, and receive universal respect through their relations with other races. They were the only race that defected from Seth's army to protect the opposition, and were instrumental in reorganizing and rejuvenating cities in the aftermath of the war. The Sigmir however, view them as their greatest obstacle from gaining full control of countless cities across the dream. The most ancient of the Zerith warriors remain watchdogs against coming threats to the dream, and strive to maintain balance in a world that never recovered. Can only pick young/adult for character . Public Servant On charisma check failure, can offer services in an attempt to gain same result as roll would, with conditional bonuses available . Rejuvenating Organs Block 2/4/6 damage on each hit, and 2/2.5/3x constitution modifier for regeneration. . Void Body Zerith can take on the curses of others, becoming afflicted, but gaining power over time as the magical energies of the curse are consumed and transmuted in their body. . Muut The Muut were the third beings brought into the dream by the gods, heralds of darkness who have long avoided society. Their bodies naturally consume magic, with their thick bone plates leeching indiscriminately from their surroundings. A small faction who wished to interact with society developed magic to alternate to a humanoid form, frail, but mysteriously commanding of respect from all. Due to their massively destructive bodies, many city dwellers view them to be monsters, particularly those who have encountered the vastly powerful ancients from before the war. Some have taken to hunting the Muut, with extensively trained capture forces that aim to harvest their bone plating for production of weapons and armor. Very little bone is actually in circulation however, with most hunting parties left as forgotten fools who underestimated the gravity of true magic. Humanoid Form Bird Form . Regal Presence While in humanoid form, gain +4/6/8 persuasion, diplomacy . True Form Choose one of three forms. . Destruction Mass deal 1/2/3 damage to all units within 3/4/5 radius every turn Void Mass Negate 2/4/6 dreaming to all units within 3/4/5 radius every turn Shatter Mass Reduces all spell hit rolls by 3/6/9 to all spell effects within 3/4/5 radius . Spirit Walker The spirit walkers were born during the great war, when the death count grew too high and soul collectors themselves began to fall into the dream. Restless souls gathered over time as enormous swathes of trapped dreams lay dormant in their husks left abandoned in the material world. Now, a century and a half after the great war, increasingly numerous and gargantuan spirit walkers have coalesced and begun to roam the dream. Several communities of spirit walkers have established in few cities, and many subterranean habitats. Spirit walkers are beings cut off from the dream, and unaffected by the turning tides of the infinite dream. They are beings halfway steeped in death, with no way to harness the dreams of the immaterial world. Despite this fact, they have immense pools of dreaming residing within them, as each is comprised of numerous slumbering souls. Add +3/+1 to any two stats listed as 0 . Dream Cage This unit is immune to physical/mental debuffs applied directly through the dream. Cannot have dream pool altered by external forces. Has no dream regeneration. Wisdom applies triple for dream capacity. Can only replenish dream capacity through kills and absorbing artifacts . Restrained Form All stats are set to -1(before modifiers) charisma to +3, and actions take no dreaming. . Combat Form All stats set to base levels (before modifiers). Each turn drains 2 dreaming, each movement consumes 3 dreaming, each attack consumes 4/3/2 dreaming. Move speed +10 . Unleashed Form All positive modifiers are doubled, all dream costs are doubled. Drains 5% total dreaming each turn. Movement speed doubled, second roll grants either advantage, or dual strike if the first blow land. Can instantly cast ritual for 25% dream capacity with +30/45/60 ritual . Gifted The gifted are remnants of dreams left behind by the dead from the great war. The conflict lasted years, with soul collectors eventually joining the ranks of battle, leaving no one to return souls to the dream. Leftover remnants of the dead were eventually pulled by the dream into powerful artifacts, objects imbued with life that had likewise been abandoned. Choose either a mechanical or organic form you want to embody. Pick a starting artifact based on your body type that will serve as your core, and can be upgraded. Gain affiliations based on your core artifact. Your primary affiliation should match the artifact, picking levels 5-1 for affiliations in descending order as they are positioned farther. Each gifted has a degree of control over their strengths and shortcomings. Each have 3 positive and three negative attributes, as in the above table, with 2 constitution. You may choose any combination, so long as the total bonus is +3. After level 10, you will discover a quest to incorporate a second artifact in your body. This can again be either biological or mechanical, granting further capabilities. . Affiliations Each being in the dream cradle has an affiliation, based on the segment of the dream that formed them. These affiliations are chaos, order, souls, light, dark, and dreaming. These are typically represented in a circular cycle, with the dream cradle shifting tide as the infinite dream passes through the affiliations. When the cycle falls in a particular affiliation, it is considered in bloom, and will more freely open to the physical world. During this time, it is exceptionally easier to perform magical rituals, and generally use magic of that affiliation. All dream costs reduced 10% for spells in bloom. Rituals: When the dream cycle is resting in your dream cradle (any of your 3 top affiliations), you can cast rituals corresponding to whichever affiliation is in bloom. Any affiliations you have full control over (level 6) can be added in to any ritual freely. The power of the ritual performed is proportional to the time taken, and the sacrifices made to enact the ritual. A ritual can manifest any form of magic related to the activated affiliations. Below are more detailed descriptions of each affiliation. . Spell Casting The magic you can wield in the dream cradle is largely undefined, and unique to the uses you wish to envision. Magic is based on the control of the six affiliations outlined in the section above. Increasing your level in a particular affiliation will increase your chances at successfully casting spells, and shift the scope of magic you are able to cast. At low levels, you will only be able to cast personal or short ranged abilities, single target spells, and utilize simple effects. As you raise your control over the affiliations, you will begin to be able to extend the range, area, number of effects, power, and number of affiliations being used in your abilities, based on basic milestone guidelines. There are a list of likely spells below, but remember, you can use any form of magic that makes sense and your DM will allow. . . Attributes Your attributes signify the different aspects of your physical and mental prowess. Each character starts with a base of 8 in each attribute, with 4 themes and racial attributes affecting the base value. Once you have chosen and applied your race, age, and themes, you may apply 20 bonus attributes however you wish. Your highest attribute may only be double your second highest attribute. . Strength Your strength indicates your direct physical power, and actions that would be limited by this. This attribute contributes to damage with physical, manual ranged, and thrown weapons as well as increasing your general carrying capacity. Higher strength also increases the damage of your critical blows, and boosts physical save rolls. Each point gives +5% physical damage +2.5% critical damage +1 physical save +5 inventory +1 athletics +1 intimidate +.5 reflex . Dexterity Dexterity boosts your ability to dodge incoming attacks, and land critical blows. Also boosts rolls on repairing and building items. -acrobatics -stealth -sleight of hand -reflex . Wisdom Boosts your maximum dream capacity, as well as regeneration rate. Provides bonus to mental save. -ritual -Foresight -insight -perception -culture . Intelligence Boosts your skill point allotment on leveling, and speeds up learning projects. Gives bonus for rituals. -ritual -medicine -survival -history -investigation -computers -culture -engineering (mech) -Learning . Intuition Boosts your hit dice for all spells. Learn new skills faster. Reduces critical damage taken. -ritual -Reflex -insight -engineering (bio) -learning -investigation -survival . Constitution Boosts total health and boosts physical save. Boosts toughness. Boosts disease resist. Reduces duration of crowd control. -Ritual . Charisma Indicates how strongly others feel your presence, boosts success of trading or bartering for goods and information. +merch +intimidate +insight +deception +diplomacy . . . Ability Scores Chaos Order Souls Light Dark Dreaming . . . Themes Bodyguard Used to keeping an eye out for trouble, and skilled at defending others. . + 1 intuition, 3 cons Reduces all damage taken by 3 Ready for action: +1,2,4,6 to initiative Defend: Can take hits/assist/parry/assist critical for adjacent units . Prize Fighter Good at fighting multiple enemies, excellent under pressure and while disabled. . +1 intuit, 1 cons, 1 dex, 1 str Underdog: gains advantage defending against 3/2 adjacent enemies Death match: gains advantage attacking against enemies below 25/40 percent hp Life of battle: has 25/50/75 percent chance to avoid debuff modifiers in combat calculations. . Explorer Intuitive and perceptive of their surroundings. Knows additional language, and possesses bonuses in areas they have explored. +3 intuit, 1 wi +1 starting language, +1 per 3 areas explored After spending 3 days in a location, gains +1/2/3 to hit in that region. +1 relation per region . Dream interpreter . Excels at guiding the direction of dreams. Also skilled at learning magic related subjects. +1 intuit, 2 wis, 1 cha Can buff one party member to have +1/2/3/4 hit on spell rolls. Can only switch targets on rest. Has +2/4 on investigation, foresight, perception, insight checks relating to magic and the dream. . Soldier Incredibly disciplined and consistent. Has basic anatomical knowledge, and good at squirreling items away. +3 str, 1 cons +2/4/6 medicine check +2/3/4 roll for critical +1/2/3 all rolls (1/2)/(1/4) encumbrance for all items 2lb or less . Philosopher Skilled at controlling multiple or conflicting aspects of the dream. Can aid others to do the same. +2 wis, 2 int Can choose one affiliation at the beginning of the game and gain +0/1/2 to that affiliation, or +1/2/3 for opposing affiliations. Can temporarily give +1/1/2 to an ally's affiliation until next rest, or 1/2/2 for opposing affiliations. . Historian Has immense knowledge on rituals, old tech, and gods. +3 int, 1 intuit Begins game in possession of one unread tome, knowledge of two gods, knowledge of one artifact related to each god +8/12/16 on history checks related to rituals, old tech, and gods . Merchant Always able to find a deal, and can more easily initiate trades for items and information. +3 cha, 1 intuit Have one established trade relation in city of origin Can establish one additional trade relation per city, opening new tasks/quests in return for expanded inventory, artifacts, information +2/4/6/8 Diplomacy, mercantilism, +2/3/4/5 deception, culture Receive additive 10/15/20/25% discount and sale bonus for all mercantilist interactions. . Engineer (bio) Capable of creating and administering chemical, genetic, and medicinal serums. +2 int, 2 cons Can administer serums as a free action in combat, and gain advantage when rolling against side effects. Receive +4/6/8/10 bonus to bio engineering build and research time Can alter known serum recipes to alter/buff/add effects. . Engineer (mech) Capable of creating and augmenting mechanical technology. +2 int, 2 dex Gains double dexterity and intelligence modifiers for mechanical engineering. Receive +3/4/5/6 to mechanical engineering . Priest Devoted to a god of the pantheon. Has augmented capabilities in their affiliation, and are close to their chosen god. +3 wis, 1 intuit As a god emissary, you have a personal connection with one demi god, and extensive knowledge on your god and their affiliation. Gain +10/15/20 culture, dreaming, engineering (bio), foresight, insight, investigation, learning, and ritual when relating to your god or affiliation. . Can learn 1/2/3 spell boosters that can be used on any spell of your god's affiliation (self or ally), so long as it meets a spell roll. -increase radius in sequence (3 levels) single/splash/cone/aoe/aoe friendly/vast aoe friendly/vast slam friendly -boost power 15/30/45% -reduce dream consumption 15/30/45% -boost range +2/3/4 -spell control +3/6/9 -induce cross-tier affiliation based affects . Nomad Proficient in many languages and knowledgable of various cultures. Has improved chance of being familiar with new information. +2 intuit, 2 cons Starts with 2 bonus languages On successful culture, history, insight roll, gains additional roll with +4/8/12 that can grant additional information. +4/7/10 culture, history, insight, learning . Dreamer Can discover new information through dreaming. Larger inquiries take prolonged periods of time. -1 str -1 dex +1 wis +4 intuit A dreamer can set their mind on a particular task or bit of information, and uncover secrets through the dream. Declare what section of the dream you wish to probe, and each dream cycle will allow you progress to finding the answer. Your dm will indicate the difficulty, and how many successful rolls are necessary based on the information you are probing for. When dreaming, roll with -8/-2/+4 roll to make progress in your inquiry. Dream pool 15/25/35% larger . Tech Addict Experiences fewer negatives from tech enhancements. Has increased energy consumption, and more likely to become addicted to tech enhancements. +3 dex +1 cha -1 cons Begin with 4 additional serum injection nodes, 2 empty mechanical installments (choose location) 5% additional chance per day to become addicted to technology Uses 25(base)/20/15/10% more charge for all technologies Reduces side effects (including addiction) of either tech enhancements or serums (1 point investment each, 3rd point to have both active) by 25/33/50%. . Leader Gives bonuses to allies, can manipulate flow of battle. +3 cha +1 intuit Grants initiative to your team's first action in battle. Gives +2/3/4 to all allied rolls As a bonus action at the start of each combat round, a leader can shift 4/7/10 positions of initiative (total per battle, no limit to how these shifts are used) . Ascetic Self sufficient. Cannot purchase most items. Has heavy bonuses to affiliations. +4 wis -1 str -1 cons Gain +1 affiliation at start and every 5 levels +2/3/4 dreaming, engineering (bio), foresight, insight, investigation, learning, perception, reflex, and ritual. . Skills Skills scale 0-100, starting at 0, +1 for each stat and bonus +1 for each starting stat above 10. Must have +15 in order to use a skill without disadvantage and +5 to use any skill at all. . Acrobatics Allows you to make movements over difficult terrain, and avoid terrain based debuffs. Good for balance, jumping precariously . Athletics Every 10 points gives +5 base move speed Useful for climbing, jumping, . Computers Allows the use of computers, and computer based equipment Used for accessing information quickly, sending signals . Culture Allows you to be familiar with topics internal to cities or tribes after a day. Can be used for successfully interacting with cultural traditions and knowledge, as well as gaining culture based information in conversation. . Deception Allows you to give untrue information or introduction, or conspire against someone with another character. Boosts chance to convincingly lie, or extract information from characters through deception . Diplomacy Allows you to form alliances with other characters, and initiate quests with non-aggressive characters. Boosts chance to negotiate bonus rewards for quests, form alliance, or negotiate peace with hostile characters and factions. . Dreaming Allows for actions to take place while dreaming, and can manipulate dreams stored in material world. Boosts chance of completing actions while dreaming, and of moving stored dreams in the material world. Boosts dream regeneration. . Engineering (bio) Allows for creation and installation of biological technologies Speeds the rate of learning and construction for biological technologies . Engineering (mech) Allows for creation and installation of mechanical technologies Speeds the rate of learning and construction for mechanical technologies . Foresight Gain the ability to see glimpses of the future through your dreams. Adds both foresight and dream modifier. Increases magical and physical defense rolls and saves . History You may roll to reveal basic knowledge about historical information that comes up. Useful for past events, knowledge of artifacts, geographical and topographical knowledge, maps, whether or not information about the past is true or not. Increases history checks . Insight You may reach through the dream to reveal the intentions of others Increases spell accuracy rolls increases dream regeneration . Intimidate You use your presence to intimidate other characters, to coerce, steal, or induce fear -lowers enemy hit dice in a radius -lowers enemy initiative . Investigation Gives the ability to decipher and magically probe objects to discern their nature, or their past. . Learning Indicates how quickly you learn new skills, decipher books, master schematics, and master affiliations. . Medicine Enables use of serums, medicines, identifying disease and curses Increases critical hit chance Can roll to stabilize a fallen comrade. . Meditation Enable you to prepare spells before battle that can be used as reactions to battle. Increases spell hit dice . Mercantilism All merchants have a quest available to establish a trade relationship. Allows you to haggle with merchants, including a bartering option for increased item value. Opens access to higher tier inventory and more established merchants. . Perception With a discerning eye, you observe your surroundings -increases rolls for perception -increases critical chance . Reflex You can generally react to events more quickly than others. Gives chance to apply cross-tier effects on dodge -increases your initiative roll -increases defense roll . Ritual Every 25 levels of ritual, you can cast a more complex ritual. Requires 25 to cast basic rituals. Improves time modifier for casting rituals more quickly Improves power modifier for more powerful spell effects . Sleight of Hand Useful for hiding objects, or stealing while remaining unnoticed. +boosts roll for reloading, replacing, swapping small items as a bonus action +boosts stealing success rolls, and rolls to remain unnoticed while programming, stealing, lockpicking . Stealth Enables you to remain unseen and unnoticed by probing through the dream. -Boosts stealth rolls -when defending against mental based magic, can take advantage by rolling a stealth check to avoid effects . Survival Grants extensive botany, wildlife, geology, topography, and harvesting knowledge. Grants ability to commune with wildlife through the dream. +boosts rolls relating to either of these abilities . Category:Game Resources